1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic closure mechanism, more particularly to a magnetic closure mechanism for a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a portable computer with a conventional closure unit. The portable computer includes a main housing part 2 having rear and front ends 22, 20, and a display housing part 1 having a pivot end 12 connected pivotally to the rear end 22 of the main housing part 2 and a free end 10 opposite to the pivot end 12. The display housing part 1 has an engaging piece 11 extending from the free end 10 and formed with an inner engaging groove 111. The front end 20 of the main housing part 2 has a vertically extending indentation 21 disposed at a position corresponding to the engaging piece 11 for receiving the engaging piece 11. An engaging ridge 211 extends horizontally in the indentation 21 for engaging the engaging groove 111 when the display housing part 1 is in a closed position. The engaging piece 11 is forcible so as to disengage the engaging ridge 211 from the engaging groove 111 to permit movement of the display housing part 1 from the closed position to an open position.
However, after being in use for a period of time, wearing of the engaging ridge 211 can easily occur and can lead to unsteady engagement between the engaging ridge 211 and the engaging groove 111.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a durable magnetic closure mechanism that can ensure closing and that can facilitate operating of a portable computer.
According to the present invention, a magnetic closure mechanism is adapted for use with a portable computer. The portable computer has a first housing part and a second housing part connected pivotally to the first housing part. The first housing part has a first major surface. The second housing part has a second major surface that confronts the first major surface when the second housing part is in a closed position. The magnetic closure mechanism includes a first magnet unit, a second magnet unit and a control unit.
The first magnet unit is adapted to be provided on the first major surface.
The second magnet unit is adapted to be provided on the second major surface at a position corresponding to the first magnet unit.
The control unit is adapted to be provided on the second housing part. The control unit is connected to the second magnet unit and is operable selectively so as to enable the second magnet unit to attract with the first magnet unit, thereby retaining the second housing part in the closed position, and so as to enable the second magnet unit to repel from the first magnet unit, thereby facilitating movement of the second housing part to an open position away from the first housing part.